I Love You A LATTEE
by Awkward-wallflower
Summary: Ally prefers keeping her nose buried in her fiction books. Though that all changes when she meets her Prince Charming. Which means this little princess is now stuck taking up a part-time job in a local cafè with a tattooed bad boy who seems determined to get her fired. Will Ally ever find happily ever after and is her prince truly who she thinks he is?


_**Full summary for future chapters:**_

 _ **Ally Dawson, prefers keeping her nose buried in her fiction books. Dreaming about wizards, far away lands, mystical creatures, and her ideal version of Prince Charming. That was all true, at least until she meet her real life prince and knight. Now this little princess will take any excuse to grow closer to him. Which even means taking at a part time job at a local café. Working with a flirty and older boss. A wacky redhead who says the oddest things. A curly haired, Latina, who refuses to even lift a finger to do her job, and is not afraid to speak her mind. As well as a tattooed bad boy who seems determine to make her job difficult. Though how much is she willing to work just to capture the princes attention? And will she ever even get her fairy tale ending? Review, please!**_

* * *

Austin ran as fast as he could to the café in his worn out black Chuck Taylor's. He was prepared to apologize for being late once again, but he was not prepared to see the tiny brunette greeting him as soon as he walked through those familiar glass doors. That genuine smile on the brunette's face quickly turned sour. Anyone with eyes could easily see how she was trying her hardest to remain smiling even if it looking completely fake. She was trying her best not to look shocked or scared and fake a natural looking smile, though she was not exactly succeeding.

He could not help, but scoff at her. There was not even the slightest thought that she would ever show her face around her ever again that appeared in his mind. He assumed she would be too scared or distracted to even enter the café once again. That is was why he was so shocked and angry to see her, especially behind the counter and in the café's female uniform.

All of this made Austin's blood boil. "What is wrong with you?" Austin screamed at the short doe eyed girl. He was letting his temper get the best of him. There was no response on Ally's end. All she did was close her eyes shut. Her silence just made a furious Austin continue his yelling at Ally. "Who do you even think you are? Not only is it impolite to stare, but also to stalk and steal stuff that are not yours. What no response? Cat got your tongue?" Ally still did not say a single word. She just clutched her fist tightly and continued closing her big brown eyes shut. Austin finally took a deep breathe in order to calm down, but continued to glare at her. "When I get back you better be gone and out of that uniform!" He demanded.

Without any hesitation Austin went straight into the kitchen located in the back of the café. He took no time whatsoever and quickly began his rant. Clearly expressing his opinions on how unqualified Ally seemed to even be considered as an employee. Their were already enough people, therefore adding someone else into the mix would just be wired. Plus if she continues to stare at all the costumes they are going to be no costumers to even stare at out. No one likes being stared at it is just wired and creepy.

Austin remembered her perfectly from the other day. He knew she was that spoiled brat who came into the tiny coffee shop and had no clue what to even order. She ultimately settled and decided on getting the exact same thing as James, oolong tea. Though it probably would have mattered what she even got since she only took a sip of her drink. She spent her whole time just staring at James. Then when he finally got fed up with her, he decided to give her a piece of his mind. Not that it really mattered though. She was too distracted. The shortie was always trying to look over his toned shoulders. It was very impolite. At least that is how Austin saw it.

Richard had not once stopped frosting the red velvet cake to look up at a furious Austin. He only smiled and was quite amused with the anger currently being built up."I hired her. Don't you think that little princess will make an excellent employee?"

Austin was in utter shock. He could not help but wonder if his rants were acknowledged or for this matter even herd. He muttered under his breathe, "No, you are just a flirt who has some complex issues hitting on a teenager." Austin's murmur was heard secretly by Richard, who could not help but grin at the furious Austin. "What is so great with working with a royal pain?" This time Austin spoke in a louder voice.

"I thought it was getting boring around here, so I decided to add new member. Add something new to the mix." Richard just smiled to himself. Overall he knew adding Ally to the mix would be a good idea. Plus she might even be able to fix a bigger problem he currently had on his plate. Richard quickly ran up to Austin and wrapped his tanned arms around a creeped out Austin. "Plus no one pays attention to me, Austy." He said in a girly voice.

"Stop it!" Austin yelled. Doing all that he could to try and push an overly affectionate Richard off of himself. Surprisingly this was actually normal behavior for the boss. He always did this to the employs, which actually meant they were usually good at dodging his embrace. Though this time it was one of the only exceptions. Austin was to focus on his furry he was unaware that Richard was preparing to throw his arms around Austin.

Eventually Ally walked in to the kitchen and was still able to catch a glimpse of Richard trying to snuggle up to a struggling and aggravated Austin. Ally had no siblings nor any cousin, so her experience with the opposite gender was actually very limited. She did not know what exactly to do or if this was considered normal. Could this be what they call roughhousing?

"Um, I am sorry to interrupt you guys. I will just come back at a later." Ally said quickly as she covered her big brown eyes. She assumed that this was probably a very intimate moment between the two gentlemen. This was most likely what her books called a bromace. It was too precious to interrupt that moment between the two, so she quickly left and returned to her position behind the counter.

Austin soon came back from the kitchen and just glared at Ally, who was still confused. "Do not say anything." He warned her in a threatening tone. "Look you might think working here is a piece of cake, but let me warn you ahead of time about how wrong you are. You better work just as hard, no harder then rest of us. I am not going to pity you and I will see to do whatever I can to get you fire." Austin said staring straight at Ally who was still distracted, and mind was to busy still wondering about what was going on between the two gentlemen earlier.

Eventually Austin took notice and realized she wasn't even paying attention to him. Once again he got frustrated and began to yell. "Hey! Do you not pay attention when people are talking because it is very rude if you don't?" Her attention was focused on something other then him. He took a moment to look at what she was staring at.

Ally's eyes grew in terror. There was a curly haired girl laying her head on one of the tables. ally had not noticed her before. Questioning of when and how did that girl get here filled Ally's brain fantasy cluttered brain.

Austin shook his head in disbelief at Her reaction. "She is not dead, just asleep. That is one of your co-workers." He reassured a terrified Ally that this was normal.

This brought a sense of relief over Ally. She was glad to know that the curly haired girl was not a costumer or a dead body they would have to dispose of. With the feeling of being overjoyed, Ally thought it would be a good idea to wake up her fello co-worker who most likely accidentally fell before she could Austin pulled her tiny pale arm back.

Austin's gaze was on Trish. "Don't get me wrong. I despise every ounce of you, but I also don't want to see you get killed by the hands of Trish. Nobody wakes Trish unless you have a death wish."

Ally was preparing to protest. They could not just leave her like that. What would the costumers think? Could this be a test? What if this determined whether or not she could keep her job? She really did not want to put on her collage app she got fired on the first day.

Her thoughts were soon interpersonal when Austin called for a "Dez". Lo and behold a ginger haired boy appeared from behind, giving Ally a fright.

Dez wakes over to a sleeping Trish. He was crouching down to now be eye level with her. In an instant she woke. Looking like she could kill anyone. Ally had though in the begging she looked peaceful like a princess when she was sleep and somehow transformed into a dragon.

"I can not believe you woke me up! I am going to kill you Dez!" Trish screamed and Dez.

"But I still have coupon that says you can't kill me and it is still valid." The ginger haired boy stated. The curly haired girl gave him a look. So he screamed, "it was Austin's idea."

"Hey do not throw me under the buss you have free will!" Austin shouted.

All three were bickering with one another. Ally just stood there uncomfortably unsure of what to even say or do at that moment. Was this even a good time to properly introduce herself?

A loud voice demanded silence. That voice belonged to Richard. Everyone one of the four teen were now facing him. "Welcome to Coffee Code! I am sure things are about to get more interesting here." Richard said as he brought out a congratulation cake. Ally smiled and thanked him once again for the opportunity. This was definitely the beginning. Ally's idea of happy ever after was still far to come.

* * *

 **So what did you all think? You can check out the prologue to this whole story in 'My Café Prince'. Anyway I know this chapter is not the most interesting, but I am going to ask for a favor. Please stick with me. The story is going to get better and more interesting, I promise. You just have to stick on for a little longer.**

 **Xoxo with unicorn, glitter and everything else that is wonderful!**

 **Please review and tell me what you think. I would love to read your opinions and thought. I promise that the next chapter will be more interesting and eventful.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally just the plot and story of this chapter.**

 **Question: What is your favorite food?**

 **My personal favorite is just plain old classic avocados. I don't know why I like them, but I do. They taste amazing in egg rolls as wired as that may sound, don't question it just go with it! Lol anyway I would love to read your responses.**


End file.
